Reef Prince Glu-urrgle
Reef Prince Glu-urrgle is a creature in the Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters series. In the series, Allie gave him the nickname Gargle. Personality A loose-cannon, Gargle is a know-it-all gremlin with the gadget-whiz skills to bring his inventions to life, fast and furious! Description In a weird way, Reef Prince Glu-urrgle -- nicknamed Gargle by Allie -- is a perfect creature for Gabe. A Cyber Lord from the Water Civilization, he's a total tech whiz. But this know-it-all gremlin's randomness really bugs the orderly Gabe. Gargle's not a powerful dueling creature, but he's great for support. Plus, he has a funny way of talking in text-speak. OMG, LOL! Early on, ‘Gargle’, is an annoying parasite that Gabe feels has been attached to him. As a Cyber Lord from the Water Civilization (a member of its ruling class), Gargle has incredible abilities with technology and information. A living web search engine, Gargle is an unending source of random facts and data. You’d think Gabe would have found his ideal creature, but while it’s true Gargle has access to reams of information, it doesn't come out in any order! Where Gabe is methodical and precise, Gargle endlessly “free-associates” random facts, theories and conspiracies. Plot Gargle made his first appearance in Om Nom Nom, when Ray, Gabe and Allie were assigned to track down and banish a Burn Belly. Summoned along with Buoyant Blowfish and Steam Star Grapplog, Gargle was immediately ridiculed by Allie for his weak appearance. Instantly taken with Gabe, Gargle snatched his PDA and instantly downloaded its contents. Among other things, this gave Gargle the immediate ability to speak English, albeit laced with Internet chat terms and lack of real understanding as to their meaning. Gargle and Gabe had a rough start, but the little Cyber Lord soon proved his worth with his vast store of knowledge, natural ability to command Water Civilization creatures and ability to construct vehicles and tools from common scrap and garbage. Gargle's true worth came to light when the kids had to journey into the Water Civilization capital to retrieve Ray's memories. Meeting his friends at the border his home shared with the Darkness Civilization, Gargle equipped them with special underwater suits and proceeded to escort them into the city, his status letting him talk the way past the guards. When the Council of Logos refused his request to help Ray, Gargle took it upon himself to lead Ray to the Mother Virus and get her to return Ray's memories of his time as a Kaijudo Duelist. When The Choten framed Ray and the others for the theft of the Helm of Ultimate Technology, Gargle was stripped of his title. Gargle, worried for his friends, sent out a telepathic call for help to the one creature he knew he could trust, Rusalka, who relayed the distress call to Master Nadia. Cornering the Choten with his ill-gotten prize, Gargle watched as the villain was overwhelmed by the Helm, which only Water Civilization Kaiju can use, before taking the Helm himself and using it to call King Poseidon to aide in the battle with the Choten's minions and Magma Dragon Melgars. For revealing the truth and fighting for the people who had banished him, the Council of Logos reinstated Gargle's title. Gargle enjoys hanging out with Gabe a lot, calling him BFF, which is why he gets jealous when Gabe begins to develop an even stronger relationship with Sasha, Channeler of Light. In Boosted, Gabe temporarily evolved Gargle, splitting him into five small versions of himself. They caused trouble for Toji and the other masters until they managed to successfully repair Panopter. In The King's Speech, Gargle was exiled from the Water Civilization by King Tritonus, who was under the influence of the (Choten-controlled) Helm of Ultimate Technology. Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Genderless Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes